Car Shopping
by tatalol
Summary: "You know where I like to get my cars?" He asked following her. "Impound yards?" Mia replied as Brian opened the car door so she could put Jack in his car seat. Brian smiled and shook his head. "I was thinking a street race." ONESHOT


**AN: So, this is my first Fast and Furious fan fiction, and I hope it isn't terrible. I've had a few ideas for Fast and Furious fan fictions, but this is the first idea I had so it's the first one I'm posting. Read and review. Please and thank you.**

"That's it!" Mia cried throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm never going to find the right car."

"What kind of car do you _want, _Mia?" Brian asked shifting their son Jack to his other arm.

"I don't know," she replied. "And we've been to every car dealership in the area." Brian grinned.

"What are you smiling about," Mia asked as she took Jack out of his arms and started walking toward their family car.

"You know where I like to get my cars?" He asked following her.

"Impound yards?" Mia replied as Brian opened the car door so she could put Jack in his car seat. Brian smiled and shook his head.

"I was thinking a street race." Mia pulled her upper body out of the car and shut the door, and frowned at him.

"What do we do with Jack?" She asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"Dom and Letty will watch him," he replied.

"Okay. We can go tonight."

The plan was to leave the house at nine, but things don't always go as planned and at nine thirty Mia was still giving Dom instructions on how to properly care for Jack.

"And remember he has to be fed at midnight. We might be back or we might not-"

"They'll be fine, Mia let's go," Brian said trying to take her hand.

"And test the bottle before you give it to him-"

"I got it," Dom said.

"He's asleep now but if he wakes up-"

"Come on, Mia," Brian pleaded.

"Okay, okay I'm coming," she said and allowed him to drag her gently towards the door. "Call me if you need anything!" She called over her shoulder as they went out the door.

Brian grinned as they got into the car.

"What?" Mia asked, but he just shook his head and continued to smile.

"Seriously tell me!"

"Nothing, really," he replied. "You're just a really great mother." And then it was her turn to grin.

They pulled up about twenty minutes later.

"You know we're racing for slips tonight O'Connor… and company," some guy said leaning against the car.

"Yea we know," Mia replied. "I'm looking for a new ride."

"That's cute," the guy said. "O'Connor's gonna win his girl a new ride. You might like that pink car over there." He pointed across the street to a bright pink car. Mia felt Brian's fist clench, but he didn't respond he just looked at her.

"Pink's not really my color," Mia replied. "And I will be the only one racing tonight."

"I'm just here to drive this one home," Brian said gesturing to his car. Then he got out of the driver's seat and watched Mia transfer into it without even getting out of the car, something she had always been very good at.

"Willing to let her gamble your ride?" the guy asked.

"Which one's yours?" Mia asked before Brian could punch the guy. He pointed. She lifted the car's pink slip.

"Well," she said. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't think you want to do that," the guy said leaning farther into the window. "I can't beat O'Connor, but I'll be damned if I see your taillights."

"Let's go then."

Forty-five minutes later Mia drove up in her new car to the house followed closely by Brian. As they got out and made their way to the door Mia scowled at him.

"You didn't have to punch him," she mumbled.

"You won fair and square and that jerk tried to run," he replied, unlocking the door. He let Mia walk past him into the house and then locked the door behind them.

"We could've-"

"Called the police?" Brian asked.

"Funny."

"So, how'd it go," Dom asked from the couch. Letty was asleep with her head in his lap.

"Great," Brian said. Mia just rolled her eyes and headed toward the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Jack," she called over her shoulder. Brian just grinned and followed her.

**AN: So, how was that? Please review.**


End file.
